Common automotive internal combustion engines generate power output by exploding a charge of gasoline, air and in some cases additional inert gases (to control certain kinds of air pollutions) in an expandable chamber. It is well established in the art that homogenizing the charge is desirable in order to increase the power output and to decrease the air pollution. Numerous mixing means have been proposed over the years, however they introduced a certain inherent penalty by interfering with the flow through the induction manifold during an open throttle operation.
The present invention comprises a variable geometry whirler apparatus which homogenizes the explosive charge flowing through a throttlable induction manifold of an internal combustion engine when the throttle is partially open, i.e., in various internal combustion engines the restriction of the induction manifold is inherently required and the apparatus puts this phenomenon into good use. However, during an open throttle operation of the engine, the apparatus' geometry is varied so that the whirling and the restriction to flow associated with it are minimized and practically eliminated.
The variable geometry whirler can be installed in an induction manifold in addition to a conventional throttle, or it can be designed to assume the throttle's function in additon to its own function.